A romantic Christmas
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: Written as if Lucy were still alive. Everyone is home for this Christmas. Presents, mistletoe, paintings are featured in this story too. Enjoy :)


Hey. Just a cute little love story of my favourite boys :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own those boys in blue. I claim all my "Tracy Girls," beside TinTin. :)_

* * *

It was Christmas day and the Tracy household was flat out. Lucille Tracy had bought all her sons and girlfriends loads of presents, spoiling them and they all hugged her dearly.

Lucy had one more surprise for Jeff and the boys. On the strangely wrapped present were 5 ribbons for each of the boys. Each was a different colour. Each colour represented their sashes of their International Rescue Uniforms. The boys pulled on their respected strings and found a heart of mistletoe inside.

"You couldn't help yourself could you Luc?" Jeff stated grinning.

"Come on it's Christmas Jeff_. 'Mrs Claus,'_ left it. For everyone. Now who wants to help me put it up?"

Jeff didn't answer her question but just lifted her up. Everyone laughed. Lucy grinned and pinned it to the roof. She slid down in Jeff's arms and stopped when she was level with him.

"Your first Mr. Tracy." She said and kissed him. Everyone clapped and cheered. He set Lucy on the ground and they went and sat on the empty couch.

"Your turn Scott." Jeff said.

"Come on Gabs." Scott said getting up. He held out his hand to his fiancée, Gabriella. She took it and he pulled her up gently. They walked under the mistletoe.

"Your so cute Scott." She said before she kissed him. When they came apart he grinned and they sat back down.

"Go on John." Lucy said grinning.

"Ok then. Err we have something to tell you first don't we Stephie."

"Yeah. We are getting married!" Stephanie said lifted up her hand that she had been hiding behind John's hand, where it had been since they came down from Thunderbird 5. Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

"Congratulations son." Jeff said.

"Thanks. Come on Steph." John said. They kissed under the mistletoe.

"I love you John." Stephanie said as they came apart.

"Your turn Virgil." John said as he sat down.

"Come here Belle," Virgil said, looking up at the heart above his head. His girlfriend Isabelle came into his arms and they kissed. They came apart and smiled.

"Come on Gordy," Natalie - Gordon's girlfriend - said. He got up and followed her. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. Pulling back he whispered, "I love you Talls."

"I love you more Gords." He grinned and they sat down.

"Your turn sprout." Scott said. Alan and TinTin looked at each other.

"I think we'll pass." Alan said.

"Why kiddo something wrong?"

"No... Maybe.. I don't know." Alan got up and left the room. A few seconds later TinTin left as well.

"I'll find TinTin," said Stephanie.

"I will see to Alan. The rest of you stay here." Lucy said. Everyone wondered what was wrong.

Lucy soon found Alan sitting at the kitchen table, with his head in his hands.

"Alan, are you ok?" Lucy asked softly, resting her hand between his shoulder blades.

"Not really."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well TinTin and I have never kissed before and we didn't want to do that in front of everyone if you know what I mean." He said turning to her.

"It's alright Alan. No ones forcing you. Don't do it if you don't want to." Lucy said. Alan hugged her.

"Thanks mum."

"Want to back with me sweetie?" Lucy said holding out her hand.

"Ok." He took her hand and they made their way to the lounge.

"You alright kiddo?" John asked coming over and squeezing one of Alan's shoulders. John was the one that Alan turned to for advice most of the time. He would speak to Scott too. Scott was his role model in life. His hero.

"Yeah." Alan said and hugged his brother.

Lucy whispered to Jeff, "Nothing's wrong with our baby boy. It's just that he and TinTin have never kissed before and they didn't want their first one in front of everyone."

"Alright Luc. Come here Al."

Alan came over and sat beside his father. Jeff wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. "I am really proud of you Al. You saved my life and your brothers too. You put the Hood in jail. I love you so much."

"I love you too dad." Alan said.

* * *

"TinTin? Can I come in? It's Steph." Stephanie asked knocking on TinTins door.

"Yeah." Stephanie opened the door to find TinTin sitting on the bed looking at some pictures.

"What's wrong TinTin?"

"Um.."

"I won't tell I promise. Your my best friend remember?" Stephanie said. After the _'Hood'_ incident earlier that year, Stephanie had helped TinTin come through. Their friendship had grown stronger.

"Well, Alan and I haven't exactly kissed as of yet. I know we have been going out for ages but we haven't done it yet and we kinda didn't want it in front of the rest of you.." TinTin blurted out.

"It's alright. No one is forcing you into anything. It is always your call. If you want to do it then do it, otherwise don't."

"Thanks Steph. Thanks for cheering me up. You always know the right thing to say."

"What are best friends for? Come with me back to the others. Remember you don't have to do it." She held out her hand. TinTin grabbed it.

"Ok. Lets go,"

TinTin came back into the room with Stephanie. Alan got up and hugged his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek and smiled. She smiled back. They both wandered out on to the balcony chatting away, just like they usually did, every afternoon.

"Mum, what's was wrong with Alan and TinTin?" Scott asked, concerned for his youngest brother.

"He is fine Scooter," Lucy replied.

"And so is Tin." Stephanie added.

"Then why did they run away?" Gordon asked. Even the prankster was concerned.

"They had never kissed before. They thought it could have been a bit overwhelming you know." Lucy explained.

"Well, it won't be long now." Natalie said. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "What? Come on guys, you see the way they look at each other. That sparkle in their eyes.. They are all loved up."

"Yeah I agree with Talls." Gordon said. Natalie smiled up at him and hugged him.

"Hey Scott and Gordon, up for a game of pool volleyball?" Gabriella asked.

"Your on. Lets go Natalie." Gordon said in his true fashion. He flashed his trademark grin making everyone laugh.

"You coming Scotty?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I don't know honey." Scott replied playfully.

"Please. Please it's Christmas," Gabriella begged.

"Of course I will. Race you there." Scott said. He jumped of the couch and ran out the door.

"Hey unfair start. Come back here **Scott Carpenter Tracy**." Gabriella yelled sprinting after him. Everyone burst into laughter. A loud splash was heard. Everyone looked out the window to see Scott in the pool and Gabriella grinning triumphantly. Their grins widened when they watched Natalie sneak up behind both Gordon and Gabriella who were laughing at Scott's moody pout and pushed them in.

Scott, Gordon, Gabriella and Natalie were soon stuck into a game of volleyball. Virgil and Isabelle were finishing their paintings. John and Stephanie just sat together as a newly engage couple, talking among themselves. Lucy and Jeff were just content to watch their sons.

"I love you Tin. To the moon and back."

"I love you more Al." TinTin said wrapping her arms around him. His arms enveloped around her and she sighed happily.

Stephanie smiled when she saw Alan and TinTin whispering to each other outside, in each other's arms. _'They are so cute. They make a really cute couple.'_

TinTin touched her forehead with Alan's. "Ready?" Alan whispered.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. Alan leant down and kissed her ever so gently on her lips. TinTin soon moved her hands up to his neck, deepening the kiss.

Lucy was watching Alan and TinTin. She smiled and nudged Jeff in the side, "Jeff look," he looked out the window to a beautiful sunset with his son and girlfriend in an embrace.

Lucy grinned. She grabbed a piece of mistletoe that had fallen to the floor and tiptoed outside. All other occupants looked over and grinned when they saw the two 14-year-olds. Lucy placed the mistletoe on top of Alan and TinTins heads. They didn't even notice, and come to think of it, they probably didn't care either.

Down in the pool, Gordon suddenly looked up at the balcony. He broke out in a massive grin.

"Why the big grin Gords?" Natalie asked.

"Look up on the balcony at Alan and TinTin." The other 3 looked up to where Alan and TinTin were currently in an embrace. They smiled and clambered out of the pool. After they had dried themselves, they tiptoed back up to the house. Neither two noticed them.

"Looks like they are both deeply in love," stated Stephanie.

"Done." Virgil and Isabelle exclaimed. They were both covered in paint and were grinning like they just robbed a bank of a million dollars.

"What are you guys up to?" Jeff asked, curious.

"We made a present for the lovebirds out there. No one can see it until they open it themselves. We also just finished a special present for the rest of you." Virgil explained. There were about 5 easels set up around the room. Each was draped in a different coloured material. Hanging off the bottom of the easel was a small Christmas note.

Outside, Alan and TinTin finally broke apart. Their foreheads were still touching though.

"That was the best Christmas present I could ever ask for Alan."

"I agree with you there." He said smiling.

"Can we go inside?"

"Anything you want my princess." Alan said kissing her cheek.

"Alan what is this?" Alan looked at the small green object that had fallen into her hands.

"It looks like a piece of mistletoe. I know just where to put it." Alan said taking it out of her palm and placing it behind her ear.

Back inside, "Everyone, pretend you haven't noticed them." Lucy said. Virgil sat down on the floor and Isabelle sat beside him. Scott chatted to his fiancée quietly along with Jeff. Gordon and Natalie were so tired that they actually fell asleep on the couch, in each other arms. John turned to Stephanie who pulled his head down slightly to kiss him. Lucy took mini cut offs of mistletoe. She placed one on her water baby and his girlfriend, then gave one to Scott who placed nicely in his fiancée hair. She placed another atop of Isabelle and Virgil who also had fallen asleep in one another's arms. Jeff cut his own piece of mistletoe and entwined it into his wife's braided hair. Lucy placed her last piece of mistletoe atop of John and Stephanie who were not distracted by it.

Alan and TinTin wandered inside. TinTin led Alan under Lucy's heart of mistletoe. "Please Al just for me. I don't care who's watching." She whispered.

"You wish is my command my gorgeous princess." Alan replied as his arms snaked around her. He tilted her chin up and kissed her once more.

"Aww." Lucy exclaimed. 3 heads turned to face with two couples in their own little worlds. It was the two blonde Tracy brothers and their girlfriends. Alan and TinTin were kissing under the mistletoe heart. Stephanie and John sat on the couch kissing with a piece of mistletoe resting on their heads.

"They have got to be the two cutest couples in the family. No offence Scotty." Gabriella whispered.

"It's quite alright Gabs. I agree with you." Scott replied smiling.

"Oh you big softy you." Gabriella said kissing his cheek. Scott grin grew even wider. Jeff took a picture of the two couples before him. He swore that you could have a full on disco party in the room with the music really loud, and neither couple would come apart. His theory would have been correct if he had done that. John and Stephanie were obviously in love and no one would stop them. They had been though so much together, ever since they were kids. He turned to his youngest at the age of 14. Alan had clearly fallen heads over heels for TinTin, and he knew TinTin felt the same way.

Jeff woke Gordon and Natalie. Then he guided them to a proper bed. They were both really tired and were fast asleep before they hit the pillow. Scott and Gabriella grabbed a snack before turning in themselves. Lucy woke Virgil, who carried his sleeping girlfriend out to bed. Lucy went and sat on a couch, nearest to her two sons, who were still in their embraces. John and Stephanie came apart, still touching their foreheads. They soon noticed the two youngest together. As John moved up to kiss Stephanie's forehead, a piece of mistletoe fell into their hands. John placed it into Stephs hair. Alan and TinTin broke apart smiling. They went and sat on a couch, eventually fell asleep, as did John and Stephanie. Lucy wrapped both couples in blankets, kissing each of their foreheads.

* * *

It was early morning and everyone crept up to the lounge room. Lucy opened the door cautiously. Upon seeing her two blonde boys still asleep, she let everyone in the room when they promised to be quiet. Gordon, Natalie and Gabriella went to go fix a yummy breakfast. Virgil and Isabelle raised a questioning eyebrow when they noticed two extra easels in the room. Everyone sat down, weather it was on a couch or the floor, chatting to themselves quietly. John began to wake.

"John?" Lucy whispered. He opened his eyes and gazed into Lucy's face. He gave a big yawn.

"Man I am so tired. I could sleep for another 24 hours." John groaned rubbing his eyes. Stephanie stirred beside him.

"Are you awake Stephie?" John asked, stroking her cheek.

"Mmm." Stephanie mumbled, opening her green orbs.

"Morning Sweetheart." John said. He helped her sit up.

"Morning Johnny," she replied, giving a quick peck on his lips.

"You guys are so cute." Lucy stated, sitting down next to Jeff. Everyone giggled.

"Breakfast is served." Gordon announced in a hushed whisper. "We made pancakes and hot chocolate."

"Hot Chocolate. Mmm." John stated. Everyone laughed knowing how much John loved his chocolate.

"Naw isn't that cute." Gabriella said coming to sit opposite the two teenagers. Both were still exploring the land of dreams. TinTins head was resting on Alan's shoulder and she had an arm across his midriff. Alan had both his arms around her holding her protectively. His head was resting lightly on hers.

"This is so good guys. Delicious." Jeff said.

"I think Alan and TinTin will be asleep for another hour or so. We all got up pretty early. It's only 7:30 now." Lucy said. You couldn't blame them for being up early. If there was no mission the pervious night, each one of them would get up early, - besides Virgil. Each had their own little ritual at the start of the day. For instance, Gordon would swim. Scott would jog along the beach. Alan would go for a short run before joining Gordon in the pool. Virgil would play the keyboard in his room or paint something magnificent, if he was awake. If John were in the earth side, he would go jog with Scott. In his space station however, the astronaut would, add another chapter to his book before heading to the training room. If the training room weren't there, none of his brothers would survive if they did a small rotation. So John would use it to his advantage.

They all sat talking. "Virgil? When are you going to unveil those paintings of yours?" Scott asked. They had being having this argument for the past 30 minutes - 28 to be precise.

"You just have to wait for Alan and TinTin to wake up."

"But that could be forever, I mean like they are both fast asleep." Neither brother noticed the teenager's lips twitch. The others did though and they found it hard not to laugh. Everyone besides Scott and Virgil had realized that both Alan and TinTin were awake.

"So? He is your brother."

"And yours too."

"Scott. Virgil. Please quiet down. A bit loud." Alan mumbled sarcastically, opening his eyes.

"Sorry buddy." Virgil replied.

"Yeah, I don't think you were loud enough to wake the queen." TinTin said opening her eyes.

"Sorry TinTin." Scott said.

"Morning Princess." Alan said to TinTin.

"Morning Handsome." TinTin replied, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

When they turned back to everyone TinTins lips curved up. Alan smirked. Both he and TinTin burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Scott.

When Alan got his laughter under control, he flashed one of his cheeky grins. "What is funny Scooter, is you nor Virgil can tell the difference between two sleeping teenagers and two teenagers that are pretending to sleep." Everyone bar Scott and Virgil burst into laughter. Scott had a questioning look on his face.

"I'm confused." Virgil said.

"Alan and I both woke up when you two had your backs to us. Seeing that you were arguing because we were still _'asleep_' we decided to stay _'asleep' _and see what would happen. So we have been awake for the past half an hour." TinTin explained. "Now come on Virgil. What on earth is with this. Can you unveil them now please?"

"Of course." Virgil said. He wandered over to the painting draped in a light shade of blue and pink. "This is for Scott and Gabby." Isabelle pulled back the sheet and everyone stared in amazement.

It looked like a picture frame of some snap shots of their life and it was all painted. The longest picture along the bottom was of the pair leaning on a balcony, looking out at the sea. Another picture was of them in a restaurant atmosphere. It looked very much like the one Edward Cullen and Bella Swan sat at in Gabriella's favourite move, Twilight. The biggest picture was of them at the airport hugging. Scott had just arrived back from the war, dressed on his uniform, not expecting anyone to be there. But he was wrong. All his brothers and parents were waiting for him. As he walked towards them, he spotted another familiar figure coming to him. It was his girlfriend. He dropped his bag and hugged the life out of her. The final photo was of the couple decorating the Christmas tree. They were both laughing away.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. It is like they are photographs." Scott said.

"Thanks Virge and Belle." Gabriella said and hugged them both.

"It's what we do best." Virgil stated. "Moving along, this one is for John and Stephanie." It was a purple and lime green material that covered the painting. Isabelle pulled off the sheet, unveiling the painting. Everyone was astonished once more.

The largest painted photo on this one was of when Stephanie and John received their medals at the Olympics in 2052. Stephanie got the gold for women's 100m freestyle, and John got a special award for pulling Stephanie through the Olympics. Both were aged 11. A long picture at the top, was one of them star gazing out the window of Thunderbird 5. Another picture was of two 16-year-old figures kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The final painting was the one from NASA. It was their first time heading into outer space and they were only 17. They were standing side by side in their space suits, holding their helmets, grinning like Cheshire cats. John had his free hand around Stephanie's shoulders. The pair were so smart, they had finished the basic and advance junior and senior training courses within a year from when they first signed up. Jeff in seeing both their passion for outer space, allowed them to go on a mission to the moon. He was planning to go with them, but ended up not going but sending along a family friend instead. It was going to be the couple's special moment, walking on the moon hand in hand, becoming the youngest in the world.

"Wow. This is fantastic guys. Thank you so much." Stephanie said. She got up to hug them.

"Thanks Virge. This is utterly awesome." John said. Virgil grinned.

"This one is for Gordon and Natalie." Isabelle said pointing to the one coated in orange and hot pink sheet. Virgil pulled it off. Everyone was speechless once more.

One picture was of Natalie about to push Gordon into the pool, which was from the previous day. The longest picture down the bottom was of the pair coming towards each other in the pouring rain. Only an hour or so before the painting shows, they had a big argument and both stormed off in opposite directions. As soon as both cooled off, they both felt guilty about what they had done. They met up and seemingly it was pouring with rain. As soon as they spotted each other, they began to walk just that little faster until the met in the middle. Another picture shows the pair asleep on the couch. Gordon's arms were wrapped around her and Natalie was lying on his chest. The final big picture was of them hugging and touching noses, after Gordon returned from his aquanaut training course and Natalie came back from university. Both were still in uniform. They hadn't seen each other for months, although they have called and texted each other, both proclaimed that it wasn't the same. It was boarded with a painted picture frame, just like the pervious 3.

"Thanks Virge and Isabelle, this is amazing." Gordon said. He hugged them both.

"I am amazed by your talent." Natalie said.

"This is for Alan and TinTin." Isabelle stated, smiling. Virgil pulled back the white and turquoise sheet. Everyone gasped. It was Virgil and Isabelle best photo painting yet.

The largest of all pictures, was of the two teenagers, kissing on a balcony. A piece of mistletoe rested on their heads, in a rich dark green colour. Behind them, you could see the most beautiful sunset you would ever see painted in your life. You could see the beach and the ocean too. Another picture was of when both Alan and TinTin were asked to join International Rescue after saving the lives of many people, by themselves, they even saved the Tracy brothers, who all nearly met their death. Lucy had made their uniforms and she told them to put them on. Alan had a white sash and TinTin had an aqua belt with a silver diamond-shape, which sat above her belly button. It had to be the happiest day of their lives so far. The long picture which was underneath that, showed the pair sitting together in a sun lounger talking. It was evening time, and both were studying the stars. The final picture was one from when TinTin first arrived on the island. They were fast asleep in Alan's bedroom. TinTin had an arm around Alan's waist and one resting lightly on her midriff. Her head was resting on his shoulder. The back wall propped up Alan and his arms were wrapped around TinTin, protectively. His head rested lightly on hers.

"I'm speechless guys. Thank you so much." Alan said smiling.

"It's amazing. Thank you." TinTin said, smiling sweetly.

"Last but not least this is for Mum and dad." Said Virgil unavailing the red and yellow covered painting. Everyone smiled.

A picture was shown of Jeff proposing to Lucy under the bright night sky. They had just had a fantastic dinner at a fancy restaurant and were both dressed to impress. Lucy had a floor length silvery blue dress that was gathered at the side. It shimmered in the moonlight. Jeff was on one knee looking up at her. He had a black suit on. The long picture at the bottom showed a painting of when they were having a baby scan. This scan was of Scott. Both Lucy and Jeff were smiling when they looked at their unborn son on the screen. When they first found out, they both squealed with delight. The big picture to the left of the painting, was of their wedding day. The painting captured the moment just after the priest said _"You may kiss the bride."_ Jeff had a navy tuxedo on and Lucy looked amazing. She had a traditional strapless white dress on, and it had small light pink swirls on it. It flared out at the waist. She wore a small silver tiara on her head too. The final picture was of the pair as little kids, no older than 10. They were playing together with models of rocket ships and airplanes.

"It's amazing Virgie and Belle. Come here you two." Lucy said. She hugged them, with tears coming to her eyes.

"Thanks Virgil and Isabelle. I am really touched." Jeff said. Virgil grinned as his dad hugged him.

"Just one question," Virgil started. "Who put these here?"

"I did Virgil. Now, this one here is for you and Isabelle." Lucy stated. She uncovered the yellow and green covered painting. Underneath was just like Virgil's theme. A painted picture frame.

The biggest picture was of Virgil hanging upside down from Thunderbird 2 - which was being piloted by Jeff and Gordon, in mid-air - clasping onto Isabelle's wrists. Isabelle clung onto his forearms fearing if she let go of her rescuer, she would certainly met her death in the raging seas below . She was looking right up into his face, but even though his visor was tinted, she knew right there and then that it was her boyfriend. This was how she found out the identity of International Rescue. Another painting was of the pair playing on the grand piano that filled the room with melodic tunes. The next was one of them painting, both were covered in paint, grinning like mad scientists. The final one was the longest captured picture. It was the time that Virgil had just been discharged from hospital, after sustaining a life threatening injury. The now empty hospital bed was in one corner, Virgil and Stephanie were hugging at the door and doctors smiling at the pair in the other corner.

"Thanks mum." Virgil said hugging her tight. Tears filled his eyes.

"This was the best day of my life." Isabelle said, running her fingers over the picture of Virgil saving her life. A single tear slid down her face.

"Oh really?" Virgil said grinning, and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh yes Mr. Thunderbird. You saved my life and I cheered you up." Isabelle replied snaking her arms around his waist.

"What did he do?" Scott asked.

"I know." Gordon said.

"Oh o." Virgil mumbled.

"Spill it Gordon." Alan said.

"Can I?" Gordon asked eyes sparkling.

"Go ahead." Isabelle said, placing a finger to Virgil's lips. He just smiled back.

Gordon pretended to think thoughtfully.

"Let the cat outta the bag Gordon." Natalie said, nudging him playfully in the ribs.

"Well, Mr. Artist here didn't appear in the cockpit nor did he send a message up to us, after he brought the victim in. Dad told me to go check and see if he was all right. Neither of us knew who the victim was. I wandered into the pod. I could hear Virgil talking, _'I am so sorry.'_ Were the words I caught. I thought we could have just lost whoever was in there. Thinking Virgil could need support, I stepped into the pod to find Mr. over there kissing someone. Curious, I tiptoed a bit closer and found that it was in fact Isabelle of whom he rescued. No casualties. That was a bonus. Them I thought back to what I heard Virgil say when I left them in peace. I figured he was saying that because he felt so guilty about lying to her."

"Man you were so cute then Virge. And you didn't listen to me. So I made you listen didn't I?" Isabelle stated.

"Yes you did baby." Virgil replied.

"Hey I still have one more painting left." Lucy said. Everyone turned to her smiling sweetly. She uncover the painting. There were two parts to the picture.

At the top were all 5 Tracy brothers sitting with their legs dangling into the pool. This was a snapshot of what happened just after the _'Hood'_ attacked. They were having a mini celebration party as John and Alan finally got over their injuries. Alan was suddenly hit by the realization that he nearly lost his whole family. In one go. He needed sometime to think. He sat down by the pool. All his older brothers spotted him retreat and knew exactly why. They just when and sat with him in silence. Alan leant into Scott's side. Soon enough, the teenager's head was moved to Scott's lap, because he fell asleep.

Underneath that, were a picture of the so-called **"Tracy Girls."** While the boys were with Alan, they were comforting TinTin. It was a picture of them sitting together on the beach staring out at the sea. She had run off down to the beach. She had just saved Alan's life a few weeks back and she nearly lost what she would call _'the brothers I never had.' _To top it all off, Alan had asked her out earlier that night. TinTin said yes of course. She ended up crying and Stephanie gathered her into her arms and soothed the teenager. TinTin soon fell asleep Stephanie got up and carried her back to the villa.

Seeing Stephanie coming towards him with TinTin, Scott picked up Alan and followed her to the lounge. Scott gently lay Alan down on the couch before stepping back. Stephanie laid TinTin next to Alan. As if knowing another presence was there, she laid her head on his chest. Alan wrapped his arms around her. They both fell into a deep slumber.

"Thanks Lucy!" Everyone exclaimed. They ran over and each person hugged her. They soon disappeared of in their pairs. Jeff pulled Lucy down next to him. She smiled then leant over to kiss him.

TinTin took Alan to her favourite hideaway spot. They watched the waves roll in at the beach. TinTin turned Alan's head gently and kissed him. Meanwhile, Gordon and Natalie were mucking about in the pool. Natalie splashed water at him and he changed his smile to a fake pout. Natalie laughed and just hugged him. Gordon kissed her lovingly. In Thunderbird 2's bay, Virgil and Isabelle were checking some of the equipment. They ended up forgetting the work and they leant into each other and kissed. In another part of the house, Stephanie and John were both sitting in bed reading their favourite book on space. They wrote it themselves. Before going to grab some food, John tilted up Stephanie's chin and kissed her goodnight. Out on the balcony, Scott and Gabriella were chatting about random topics. Scott sat down on the bench and Gabriella sat on his lap. She cupped both his cheeks and pulled him close for a long and lingering kiss.

Oh yes. Love was definitely in the air.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little romanic story. Merry Christmas to you!


End file.
